Midnight Advice
by astonishes
Summary: Every night was the same. He would go to the park and there she would be, sitting on the swings, the mysterious girl who always gave him good advice and managed to escape before he ever got her name. TG, TS, or TOC? You decide.
1. Chapter 1

Troy walked down the familiar sidewalk, deep in thought. He pushed open the rusted gates; barely registering the soft squeak they made. He scanned the area and noticed someone sitting at the swings, her back facing him. Curiously, he walked over and sat on the swings, facing the opposite way she was. He could barely make out a little bit of blonde hair peeking out of her hood, lit by the moonlight. Her profile was half covered with her sweeping bangs.

"Didn't know anyone else came out here at night," she finally spoke.

"It's a good place for thinking," he reasoned.

"Never said it wasn't," she replied in a monotone voice.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"Life."

"Oh," he paused, thinking of what to say. "What about life?"

"I didn't really come out here to get questioned," she told him flatly. "If you have something to ask, just ask it."

Troy was taken aback at her response. "Well, umm..."

"Just spit it out," she pushed.

"I have a question. Speaking from a hypothetical viewpoint, of course," he finally answered.

"Of course," she told him.

"Say I was having problems with my girlfriend. This isn't real, just hypothetical," he reassured.

"Hypothetically speaking, what problems?"

"Well, I sort of think she's seeing someone behind my back," he told her.

"Hypothetically," she told him, teasingly.

"Right," he answered, not noticing the tone of voice. "Well, what should I do about it?"

"Have you caught her in the act?" she asked, still looking ahead.

"Well, no..."

"Has she given you reason to doubt her? Has she lied to you in the past? Does she have a history of cheating?"

"No..."

"Then why do you think she's cheating on you?" She asked curiously.

"Well, hypothetically, she's been acting sort of strange lately. She's cancelled a couple of dates and when I ask her about it she avoids the question," he told her sadly.

"This is a very interesting hypothetical situation," she laughed.

"What do you think?"

"Well, I think you should trust her. Tell her what you're thinking. She'll be pissed at first, but just explain to her why you think so. Maybe she'll tell you why she's been acting sketchy. Maybe she'll come clean if she _is_ cheating on you. Just don't straight out accuse her," she told him. Troy thought about it for a moment.

"Thanks," he told her. "I'm sure it'll come in handy someday," he added quickly.

She chuckled softly. "I'm sure that day is sooner than you think," she told him, looking to her other side and away from him. Troy laughed and looked down at his lap.

"Hey, I never got your...name," he said, looking up. He looked around and didn't see her anywhere. He laughed softly to himself and shook his head. "Of course."

* * *

Troy watched as the crowd parted like the Red Sea for Sharpay. She walked through with her head held high, ignoring the fake shivers and rude remarks the students threw at her. Everyday, the scene was the same. Everday, he wondered how she could stand being the way she was and being treated the way she was. He didn't have long to ponder it, though, before Gabriella came up behind him and gave him a hug. 

"Troy!" she called happily. Troy turned in her arms and smiled, giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"Hey Gabriella," he smiled. Then he remembered the girl's words. "Listen, I need to ask you something later. You know, in private."

Gabriella shot him a curious look. "What's wrong with now?"

"Well, it's a personal issue and I don't want all of East High to know this," he told her.

"Just say it; people are going to find out anyway, with that fan club of yours stalking you," she told him, scoffing.

"Gabriella, you _really_ don't want me to say this now," he begged, pleading with his eyes that she understand him.

"Just tell me, Troy!" she told him sternly.

"Fine!" he yelled. "Sorry."

"It's okay, just tell me," she said impatiently.

"Look, I don't want you to think I don't trust you or anything but I was wondering what's been up with you lately," Troy whispered.

"What do you mean? I've been acting perfectly normal," she said.

"Well, it's just that you've been spending a lot of time avoiding me or just acting not...well, not like you normally do," he told her.

"Troy, I'm _not_ acting wierd," she insisted. "Don't worry about it, okay?"

Troy couldn't answer before Gabriella gave him a quick kiss and rushed off to class, leaving him standing in the empty hallway by himself.

_Just trust her_, the mystery girl told him. And even though he didn't know who this mystery girl was, he knew she was right.

* * *

**So...that's the first chapter. I don't know yet who the mystery girl is...really. After I wrote that section, I realized all the potential it held for it to be an OC or not so, really, you never know. Review and tell me what you think! Maybe I'll even put in more...Troyella, if I get enough suggestions as to why she is acting so wierd...:)**


	2. Chapter 2

Troy was at a loss. He didn't know whether to go back to the park and get advice from the mystery girl again or just go back to his house and pretend everything was okay. He sighed once more and checked his watch. It was one in the morning, the same time he talked to her last night.

He pushed open the gate of the playground and looked around. He had to squint to see the swings but he could see the slightly familiar frame sitting on the same swing as last night. He smiled softly to himself and walked up as quietly as he could.

"So. You're back?" she asked him.

"How'd you do that?" he asked, surprised by her sudden question.

She chuckled softly. "I have sensitive hearing and the gate squeaked," she told him, leaning her head against the chain of the swing.

"Oh," he spoke quietly, looking at her profile. In the pale moonlight, he couldn't make out much of her face. He knew she had blonde hair; it was lightly illuminated in the moonlight. She also had a pale face; or what he could make of it.

"Figure out your problem?" she asked him, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"I guess," he told her, not quite sure.

"What's still wrong?" She asked knowingly.

"Nothing, it's just...well, Gabriella's still acting wierd," he told her, dropping the hypothetical situation.

"So, you talked to her about it?"

"Yeah..." he replied sadly. "And she totally blew me off."

"You know, maybe something important is coming up and she wants to surprise you. Is it your birthday soon?" the girl asked.

"No, it's in a couple months," he said.

"Hmm..." the girl pondered this. "Has she been spending time with someone else? Like, a lot more time than deemed normal?"

"Well...actually, yes. She's been hanging out a lot with Chad," Troy told her. "But I doubt they'd do anything like that behind my back...or period," he added quickly.

"Is your anniversary coming up soon?"

"Well...actually, our six month anniversary is in a week...maybe that's it!" he exclaimed.

"Problem solved," she spoke quietly, looking down.

"So, I never got your name," he said.

"You don't need to," she told him, looking the other way.

"Well, I can't thank you properly," he replied.

"Don't worry about it."

"But, I-" he began.

"Don't worry. You already know me. Just...not really," she said, before standing up. "Glad your problem was solved," she waved, walking off without a second glance backwards.

* * *

Troy glanced at the clock once more, silently willing the clock to move faster with his mind. As much as he enjoyed being in the musical, Ms. Darbus was still as odd as before and made drama class his least favorite of the day.

"...lovely representation of the theatre. I can only hope that this year's musicale is only half as successful as last year's performance. Our composer, Kelsi Nielson, has teamed up with one of our most prestigious students, Miss Sharpay Evans, to create a fresh, new piece for this year. The sign-up sheet will be placed on the callboard in the hallway and I hope to see you all there. You may converse quietly amongst yourselves for the last three minutes of class while I speak to Miss Nielson and Miss Evans privately," Ms. Darbus rambled dramatically.

"The Ice Queen _composing_? What is going to be about? How many shoes she owns?" Chad whispered from behind Troy.

"Be prepared to eat your words, Danforth. Sharpay's an amazing songwriter and maybe one day you'll be able to realize that she's not who you make her out to be," Ryan Evans told him fiercely. Troy saw Chad roll his eyes and scoff at Ryan before turning around to the front. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sharpay Evans, most confident girl he knew, blushing slightly and whispering a "Thanks" to her twin before turning back around to face Ms. Darbus and resume their conversation.

* * *

"Are you auditioning for the musical this week?" Troy asked Gabriella as they walked to lunch, hand-in-hand.

"I'm thinking about it. I heard that Kelsi and Sharpay wrote it together," Gabriella smiled.

"I know. I'm kind of interested to see how it sounds," Troy shrugged. He looked curiously at Gabriella laughing.

"I'm sorry but seriously? Sharpay doesn't seem like the type of person who likes anything that's not flashy or overly sparkled. It'll probably be about shoes or something," Gabriella laughed.

"Well, you don't seem like the type of person to be able to sing and do chemistry at the same time," Troy shrugged. "And yet, your amazing at them both. Maybe we should give her a shot."

"I don't know. I'll do it for Kelsi but...I don't know," she told him, shrugging. They resumed a lighter conversation, not seeing Sharpay hiding behind a wall near them, biting her lip and smiling shyly, thanking Troy for standing up for her.

* * *

**Roar. This chapter isn't my best. But it's late and I've been bombarded with homework so...yeah. Review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

The bright green numbers flashed back at him, as if they were mocking him. He hadn't been able to sleep due to his nervousness about the play auditions tomorrow. _Oh, just admit it's because you want to see her again_, his brain scoffed. Troy rolled his eyes and decided to go to the park and see her before he went insane.

The walk was slightly relaxing though Troy considered turning back around after it began raining. He just laughed and walked a little faster, approaching the gate in record time. He looked around the park and noticed his mystery girl spinning around in circles and singing instead of sitting on a swing. He smiled and walked over to her.

"What are you singing?" he asked, stifling a laugh.

She jumped slightly and stopped spinning. "Hilary Duff," she chuckled.

"Isn't she a little...Disney?" he asked.

"Yes, but everyone, deep down, loves her regardless of what they say," she told him. "So, what's up?"

"I just wanted to say hello," he defended, putting his hand up.

"Right. Because coming to the park at two in the morning to say hello to someone is totally normal," she replied sarcastically.

"Fine. I'm trying out for the school musical tomorrow and I'm a little nervous," he admitted after a moment of silence.

"That's cool. What's the musical about?" she asked, tilting her head but never looking down.

"I'm not really sure; this one girl at my school wrote it with another one, Kelsi, and I know Kelsi's amazing. It's the other girl I'm not sure about," he told her.

"Oh. Why aren't you sure about the girl?"

"Well...she isn't exactly known for being very deep; it's always about her clothes or hair or makeup-" he began.

"Don't you think you should give her a shot? Or has is she proven that she's just that shallow?" she asked.

"Well...I don't know. She's not very social or nice with anyone," he argued.

"Maybe she's afraid of what people will think of her," the girl shrugged.

"I doubt it; I mean, there's going to be at least _one_ person that likes her," Troy reasoned.

"Troy, think about it. High school is the worst place to ever be yourself. I mean, let's be frank with each other. Everyone judges people, whether they realize it or not. You just judged that girl without even knowing her. And I know you're not the only one. I judged you, too. But then I got to know you and realized, you're not just a shallow, lunk-headed basketball playing singer. You're just a lunk-headed basketball player," she said, stifling a laugh at the end.

"Hey! That's not nice," he said, feigning hurt.

"Oh, poor baby. Deal with it," she smirked. "Anyway, I've got to go before I get sick. Good luck with the play, Troy. Knock 'em dead," she smiled softly before turning in the direction of her house and walking away.

Troy smiled, yawned, and walked back to his own house.

* * *

Troy pushed open the door of the auditorium and quickly snuck to the seat next to Gabriella. He shot her a smile and turned to face Mrs. Darbus. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and tried to focus on her lecture. "...and first up is Gabriella Montez!" Everyone clapped polietly as Gabriella flounced up to the stage and sang 'Bubbly' by Colbie Colait. Troy clapped for her and tossed her a thumbs-up. She smiled and bounced down the stairs, skipping to Troy. She gave him a quick peck on the lips before she sat down. Ryan went after her, doing a rendition of 'It Takes Two' from Hairspray. A couple students followed and, for once, Troy was happy that Sharpay was going next. He expected a showy song but was surprised when she took a stool and mic stand and sat it in the center of the stage. She went off stage for a second and returned with an acoustic guitar. She sat down and nodded to Kelsi, who began playing the piano. Sharpay began strumming on the guitar and singing. 

"Don't go jumping to conclusions  
Draw me into your confusion  
Don't you know that you're intruding  
so back off for a while

It's never been up for debating  
We got something worth the waiting  
I can tell your heart is aching  
And you want to make me smile

Some girls surrender  
But that's not my way  
All I can say  
Is...  
Give it time  
you've gotta try  
If you wanna get  
Inside my world  
It's no lie  
Just give it time  
Cause I ain't no ordinary girl,yeah  
Ordinary girl

Baby these are my conditions  
I'll admit by free admission  
If you make the right decision  
You're the one I want

Will you surrender  
Don't go away  
Oh, I hope you stay  
And give it time

Some girls surrender  
But that's not my way  
All I can say  
Is...  
Give it time  
you've gotta try  
If you wanna get  
Inside my world  
It's no lie  
Just give it time  
Cause I ain't no ordinary girl,yeah  
Ordinary girl

It's not that I'm special  
Or think that I'm fine  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
But these are my boundaries  
If you want to cross my line  
No, oh

Some girls surrender  
But that's not my way  
All I can say  
Is...  
Give it time  
you've gotta try  
If you wanna get  
Inside my world  
It's no lie  
Just give it time  
Cause I ain't no ordinary girl,yeah  
Ordinary girl"

Troy gaped and followed suit as Kelsi began applauding. He didn't register as Gabriella furiously stared at him.

Sharpay began smiling before she returned to her icy demeanor and strutted offstage, reappearing to reclaim her seat next to her brother.

* * *

The next week, students crowded anxiously around the callboard, checking to see if they had been lucky enough to make the cast of the fall musical. Sobs were heard, along with cheers and gasps of surprise. Troy quirked an eyebrow and pushed his way to the front, never letting go of Gabriella's hand. Before looking at the list, they looked at each other nervously and smiled. They then turned to the list and gasped.

"Callbacks for the roles of John and Taylor: Troy Bolton, Gabriella Montez, and...Sharpay Evans."

* * *

**I'm so sorry for taking forever to update! I've already started the next chapter, expect it soon:)**


End file.
